Just a Friend
by Stardust16
Summary: Bree gets asked out an a date and seeks fashion advice from the least likely person—Oliver. "Boys don't design clothes, Bree" "Well, Michael Kors and Calvin Klein do so you're helping me either way." Rated K. Friendship Broliver.
Bree stood in her room in disbelief of what'd happened, not even a second ago. She had just been asked out…on a date! Usually this wasn't a big deal for her, but ever since Jake Chambers two years ago, she hasn't been asked out at all. She felt happy yet confused as she didn't know what to do or how to act. At that moment, Skylar came into the room and her eyes widened at the sight of the messy bedroom.

"Bree?!" Skylar asked confused, "What happened in here?! It looks like our closet exploded!"

"I-I—I don't know what to wear!" At Skylar's even more confused expression, she started explaining. "Since today was our day off and you were busy, I went to the mall alone to replace all of my stuff you broke—"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Skylar interrupted, "When you've gone without your powers for almost a entire year, it's hard to get a fix on them"

"No, it's okay, I completely understand" Bree replied, "One time I destroyed my chip and it was terrible. Mr. Davenport and Douglas had to make me a new one and I glitched for like, the entire day. Anyway though, guess what happened when I was at the mall!"

"You had to save a falling elevator?!"

"No…"

"There was a really big sale going on?!"

"Well, as amazing as that sounds, no"

"You met a cute boy?!"

"No—wait, yes actually" Bree cheered, "And he asked me out on a date! His name is Wes and he's super sweet and nice! He invited me to a party tonight on fifth street. Isn't that amazing?!"

Skylar sighed and shook her head. "Bree, I don't want to hurt your feelings and I know you're really excited about this guy, but you barely know him. It's like online dating—people say things but that doesn't mean it's who they are"

"Well then, I'll find out tonight, won't I?" Bree had then smiled and gestured to the messy room, "So, can you help me pick out an outfit? I would ask Chase, but last time I asked him for clothing advice was when we were going to an award ceremony and almost died on a falling bridge…"

Skylar was—once again—confused but decided not to ask anymore question about it. "Actually, I can't since Kaz, Chase and I have to perform a forest fire rescue—"

"Wait, what?! Do you guys need any help?"

"No, we're good. Mr. Davenport actually asked us personally to do this mission since Oliver's powers are glitching and you were probably too tired from being out all day. Besides, you need to focus on your date for tonight"

"But who's going to help me with my outfit? I mean, usually it's Chase because I don't have any sisters and according to Adam, he acts like a total girl sometimes…Still though, I need help with my outfit!"

"Well, why don't you ask Oliver?" Skylar suggested, "I remember when his mom was going to get married to Horace, he helped her pick out her wedding dress." Skylar had then paused and smiled. "Actually, now that I think about it, Solar Flare told me he helped her with her outfit too—and mine actually. I got to say, the guy has great taste in fashion"

Bree laughed and then smiled. "Well, thanks for the help Skylar, but I think I'd have better fashion sense than Oliver—"

Skylar pulled out her phone, swiped to the picture of the dresses and shoved it in Bree's face. The bionic girl took the phone, glanced the pictures and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, these are beautiful! I got to go ask Oliver for help! Bye Skylar!" Bree had then sped out of the room, leaving Skylar standing there, giggling. "Anytime" she replied.

* * *

Within seconds, Bree had sped downstairs, only to see Oliver reading a comic. ' _Hmm_ ' she thought, ' _The latest issue of Tecton. Maybe I should get that for Leo…_ ' She had then glanced at him and smiled. "Hey, Oliver?" She asked, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure!" He replied as he set the comic down and focused all his attention on the bionic girl, "What do you need?"

"Fashion advice"

Oliver looked confused. "Uh, I'm not really the right person for that. Maybe you should ask Skylar or Chase. I heard he gave you dress advice one time…"

"Yeah, well, their both out and you're the only one I can turn to" Bree replied as she crossed her arms, "And I heard you helped Solar Flare and Skylar with their dresses for your moms wedding so I know how good you are with fashion. You're going to be helping me"

"How did you—"

"Skylar still has the pictures" the bionic explained, "They look stunning, really. Have you ever thought about becoming a fashion designer?"

"Boys don't design clothes, Bree—"

"Well, Michael Kors and Calvin Klein do" Bree protested, "So you're helping me either way. Besides, you don't have anything else to do, do you?"

"Well, no…"

"Great! So then what comes first?"

"Well" Oliver stared, "What colour looks good on you? We should start with that first."

"Okay, well, I like blue—"

"You can't wear blue. It won't go with your hair or shoes. You always match your hair and shies to your dress, Bree; That's the way fashion works"

"Uh, okay, so what colour should I go far then?"

"Hmm, well not something dark like blue or black. That's too elegant and it doesn't work with your hair" Oliver paused in thought for a moment before saying, "Bring me every dress you have in a soft colour and every dress you have in red. After that, bring me down all the shoes you have in soft colours or black and we'll work with what we've got."

"Uh, okay" Bree had then disappeared and reappeared a second later, holding a pile of clothes and dumped it on the couch. She had then disappeared and reappeared once more, this time holding a bunch of shoes and accessories and put those of the couch too. "Alright, that's everything I have" she said after she was done, "Do your magic, Mr. Wizard."

A few minutes later, Oliver had managed to put together at least four different outfits for the bionic girl. "Go put this on" he told her as he handed her some clothes. Bree, excited to see what she looked like, sped away and then reappeared a few moments later in a white dress with a red bow, a red cardigan and red shows. Her purse was also red.

"So, what do you think?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I look like a candy cane!" Bree exclaimed, "Fix this. Now"

"Okay, okay!" Oliver replied. He had then gave Bree many more outfits and this process repeated, many times until it came to the last one. Bree stepped out in a soft pink lace party dress with a white jean jacket and white shoes.

"I like this one" the bionic girl commented, "It's nice"

"Twirl" Oliver commanded as he made a spinning motion with his hands. Bree did as she was told and twirled around, happy with her outfit. After a few moments, Oliver spoke up again. "I like it too. It's perfect; Elegant, but not too elegant, casual and also very pretty. It suits you"

"Alright" Bree said excitedly, "I'm ready for my date!"

"Speaking of your date…" Oliver brought up, "What's this guys name? I'm curious"

"Weston Rivers" Bree answered, "We met at the mall today and he should be here in—oh my gosh, ten minutes! My hair isn't even done!"

"Bree" Oliver sighed, annoyed, "You're hair doesn't need to be done! Just leave it as it is, loose and curly. It looks best when it's like that"

"Thanks Oliver" Bree replied as she flashed him a smile, "You're really swe—" The doorbell had then rung, interrupting the two friends. "Swell" Bree finished, "You're amazing. Thank you for helping me out with my outfit, I really appreciate. I'll definitely come to you in case I ever need fashion advice"

"It's no problem, really—" The doorbell had then rung three more times, interrupting their moment. Oliver sighed, tired of the moment getting ruined. "Well, you better get going" he said, "Your date sounds impatient and you don't wanna be late"

"Yeah sure" Bree replied. She had then went to greet her date and smiled. "Hey Wes!" She cheered, "Nice to see you! This is my friend, Oliver—"

"Yeah, I don't care" Wes interrupted, "We're late for the party. C'mon Bree" The two dates had then linked arms and walked off, leaving Oliver standing there alone, thinking, ' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ '

* * *

Two hours later, Bree finally arrived home, crying. Figuring everybody was pretty much asleep at this point, she was about to go upstairs and go to sleep upstairs when she heard her name being called.

"Bree?" The bionic girl glanced back and noticed that Oliver was in the same spot as he was before, still reading his comic book. However, after noticing and hearing the sad bionic cry, all of his focus was directed on to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the party? Why are you crying?"

"W-Wes…he k-k—"

"Canoed?" Oliver guessed, "Kayaked?"

Bree shook her head, still in tears. "H-He kissed another girl…left me at the party…I-I didn't know how to get home…" The bionic girl had then leaned forward and buried her head in Oliver's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. "I-I shouldn't of t-trusted him…"

Oliver shook his head and patted the bionic girl on the back, trying as if to somehow comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Bree" he apologized, "That guy is terrible for doing such awful things to you. You deserve someone better than that; Someone who'll treat you like a queen, because that guy obviously doesn't…"

"I-I just should have stayed h-home. T-This is all my fault…"

Oliver had the let go of the hug, grabbed the bionic girl by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Bree, this is not your fault" he assured her, "None of it is. And if Wes is too dumb to see that you're such an amazing person, than that's his problem. He doesn't deserve to have someone as special as you, Bree Davenport. You're special to a lot of people, and a lot of people appreciate what you do. Do you understand me?"

Bree nodded in response and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "T-Thanks, Oliver" she replied, "You're a great friend, you know that?" The bionic girl had then flashed the smart boy a smile before going upstairs to her room for the night. "Thanks…again"

Oliver stood there quietly, processing what he just heard. _"You're a great friend, you know that?"_ He mentally scolded himself for not telling her that he liked her—more than just a friend would. ' _Just a friend_ ' he thought, ' _That's all I am to her…a friend'_

* * *

 **How was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Okay? I actually didn't expect it to turn out so good, so I'm actually kinda surprised I did well on this (in my opinion), for being my first Broliver one shot.  
**

 **And for all of you Mighty Med fans, I threw in a few references. I also added a few references to the Lab Rats episode, On The Edge, so let me know if you caught any of those.**

 **Oh, and here's a recap in case I made a few users a bit confused: Bree goes to the mall on her day off to replace all of the things Skylar broke and meets a boy named Weston "Wes" Rivers, who seems to be nice. As she's getting ready, Oliver helps Bree with her outfit, hair, shoes and etc, but when he meets Wes, he gets an uneasy feeling about him, but he lets Bree leave anyway. Two hours later (at midnight, that's not important though XD), Bree returns heartbroken and Oliver is shocked as his suspicions were correct. They then share a moment and afterwards, Bree goes up to her room, while Oliver scolds himself for not telling her that he likes her more than a friend would.**

 **This is also my story for the Lab Rats Elite Force Fanfiction Contest. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and let me know what you think in the reviews! Feel free to suggest any requests you must have as well. Those are also appreciated.**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
